prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4- 5 Thanks *Thanks dean27 for your message and anything you want me to do for this page just shoot me a message and let me know Alright thanks Teatoper (talk) 19:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:WCW Pages To be honest with you, my enjoyment in creating these pages is to document the locations (venue and city) where a Saturday Night Event episode was held. This is what I specializes myself. I did indeed add the links to the next episodes because it was easier for me to navigate through another episode page as I add the locations. But in reality, I find it quite boring to add either the previous or the next episode in articles. The location is what I find fun to do. If you want, I can eventually add the links to the previous episodes once I'm finished creating all the pages for the Saturday Night episodes (from 1991-2000). But I personally think it would be preferable that another user handle the task of adding the previous episodes. Cheers. Farine (talk) 23:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) April 20, 1996 Saturday Night You're right, the History of WWE website does not explicitly says that there was "Saturday Night Taping" on 04/20/96. However, they do say that there was a "Television Taping" on April 17, 1996 which, for all intent and purpose, matches the 04/20/96 Saturday Night episode. How do I know that the television taping is for Saturday Night and not some other WCW show? Simple, 3 reasons. 1) You'll notice that whenever the History of WWE website mention a location as a "Saturday Night taping" for a week, the "Television taping" expression is not used for that particular week. The reverse is also true. Whenever the website uses "Television taping" for a week, the "Saturday Night taping" suddenly disappear for that week . 2) In addition to never appearing within the same week on the History of WWE website, the "Saturday Night Taping" and "Television taping" expressions have the exact same features when it come to dates pattern. They are taped every two weeks and during the same day of the week (usually Tuesday or Wednesday) 3) In particular for 1997 and 1998, many events that were listed as "Saturday Night Taping" on the History of WWE website exactly matches dates that were listed as "Television taping" on the event calendar of the former official website of WCW. (The former website of WCW can be viewed through these two links. http://web.archive.org/web/20010515000000*/http://www.wcw.com http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://www.wcwwrestling.com) Keep in mind that while History of WWE website is great source and probably the primary source for this Wikia, they sometimes make mistakes. In fact, I had to e-mail them in the past because of their mistakes and they did correct them. But I no longer e-mail them when I see mistakes on their website because it took them to long to respond. Whenever I edit here, I give priority first and foremost to the archived WCW website and, if not possible, then to the History of WWE website. On the same topic, I have a question for you. I've noticed that you've added the North Charleston Coliseum as the venue for the January 8, 1996 Nitro. I couldn't find any reference that this Nitro was held there in this specific arena. The only info I have is that it was held in Charlestion, SC but without a specific venue. http://www.thehistoryofwwe.com/wcw96.htm http://www.thehistoryofwwe.com/nitro96.htm. Note that I'm inclined that we leave it to North Charleston Coliseum because I quite frankly don't seen in what other arena this Nitro could have taken place. (WCW used to have its events on the McAlister Fieldhouse, but I find it hard to imagine that the January 8, 1996 Nitro would have be held in that arena given that WCW essentially replaced its visits on the McAllister Fieldhouse for the North Charleston Coliseum). If you have any question, don't hesitate to ask. Farine (talk) 14:24, March 31, 2013 (UTC) April 20, 1996 The results would be among the matches that happened in Anderson, SC on April 17, 1996. But since History of WWE doesn't specified which match were during the 04/20/96 event and which matches were in subsequent Saturday Night events, it may be difficult to add results on this page. Therefore if you're looking specifically for matches, it's better to delete this page. It all depends on whether you consider a page with the location only to be acceptable or if a page must absolutely have the results to exist on this Wikia. I personally think that a page with the location is acceptable even of the matches are unavailable because it still has an informative value (the informative value being the location where the event was held). But if your goal is that all episode pages must have match results, then in that case it's better to delete this page altogether and I'll take note to not create pages in the future where the match results are unavailable. Farine (talk) 16:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:WCWPages I don't want to further mess up this Wikia. So I won't be creating new pages in the future. I'll just update the ones that already exist. Farine (talk) 14:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Question about arena articles Is it okay to list TV programs that don't have articles created for them on this Wikia? For example on the Ocean Center article, I have listed the Battle of the Belts III PPV and as well as two WCW/NWA Main Event television shows despite that none of them have articles on this Wikia. Or do the arena articles should only list events that have pages on this Wikia? Farine (talk) 02:45, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Legacy pic Noticed File:LegacyOrtonWrestleMania.jpg got zapped, I think it was a shot of their fight at WrestleMania_XXVI, at the time I think I didn't know the number, was the file named wrong? +Y 03:34, April 4, 2013 (UTC) New RE:Knoxville Civic Center Then why not put "Knoxville Civic Coliseum" instead of "Knoxville Civic Center"? I know this is semantics but the area is not called "Knoxville Civic Center". Farine (talk) 13:33, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Renaming requests Based on the recent Smackdown name for this duo (and corresponding news article I linked in the article) I think we should maybe move Team What the Funk to Tons of Funk. Also the same articles makes it clear that "The" (uppercase T in middle of sentence) is part of Funkadactyls' title so am hoping it could be moved to The Funkadactyls over the redirect. +Y 02:21, April 6, 2013 (UTC) History of Urn, Taker, Kane, Bearer While normally our articles focus on pure in-ring wrestling events and not the fictional backstories of the characters the wrestlers portray, I am wondering if we could make an exception to this for situations like this where there is an extensive backstory build up over time (decades?) which isn't entirely clear. Like in this case, I forget if its was Kane and Taker's mom's ashes or whatever, but the history of this family is so complicated it really seems worth building up in an article somewhere. Especially with references to Katie Vick and the like. Not entirely sure what to call it though. Maybe history of Brothers of Destruction or something? +Y 22:41, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :There are assorted (usually badly organized) question/answer regarding taker, I figure the place to begin would be to narrow in on dates of major events when information was revealed, either at or leading up to a PPV in all likelihood. Some fan out there probably either did up a transcript of major episodes or else some kinda summary, and collectively should be able to puzzle the 'facts' out of it. Focusing on the urn in terms of anything done regarding it is a place to start though. I remember after Kane had ambushed Taker (and blamed everyone else on it) that Bearer revived him using the urn... only to betray him again for some reason, lol. +Y 12:52, April 8, 2013 (UTC) K added what I could based on all mentions of " urn" I could find on the wiki to where you said, there's actually not that much. I'm guessing there's a lot more info on it out there. If I ever do find some kinda transcript database (my guess is whoever does Closed Captioning for WWE might have that) doing an 'urn' search might bring up a lot more results in regard to side segments and stuff. +Y 15:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) WrestleMania non-delivery Will we be able to keep the WrestleMania 29 Clay, Tensai & Funkadactyls v Rhodes Scholars & Bella Twins page up? I notice on Wikipedia they're simply removing mention of the match ever having been promoted for WrestleMania, but I am hoping we can keep a record of this. They seem to be wiping out mention that the match was ever promoted as part of the card, I hope we can archive it. +Y 03:30, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know Barett won the title back. I missed Raw because It's really hard to get tickets and It takes FOREVER to get it on cableChisanga Kapumpa (talk) 16:05, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Heel page edit * Hey anytime. I'm just glad I could help out. The face page could really use a list like that. --Dark Yugi (talk) 04:41, April 12, 2013 (UTC) What i broke? What have I broken? OK! I'am sorry. This is will not happen again! New section Article to be renamed Hello. Could you rename the article September 24, 1991 WCW Saturday Night results to September 21, 1991 WCW Saturday Night results. Thank you. Farine (talk) 07:40, April 18, 2013 (UTC)